


You Did What Now?

by lakelurks



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Megaton, craterside supply, moira brown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakelurks/pseuds/lakelurks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch gets the shock of his life when he finds out his lady love has been doing questionable things in his absence. (I suck at summaries, just give it a shot) /oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did What Now?

I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT. The meager ten dollars in my bank account is proof of that. This isn't an actual story, just a cute little one shot between Butch and an unnamed female Lone Wanderer. I wrote this ages ago for a very dear friend of mine and decided to rework it a bit and make it my very first post to AO3. I hope you enjoy it, and please expect more to come! 

 

-oOo- 

 

"Moira is really fucking weird man." 

I lifted my eyes from the medical journal I was reading to quirk an eyebrow at Butch. We'd been sitting on the couch for nearly a half an hour now and I'd been waiting for him to break the silence somehow. He always did. 

"You know Moira, from Craterside Supply? She's fucking weird. Did you know she asked me just yesterday if I didn't mind being _irradiated_? I mean _irradiated_! Like fucking sitting in a big puddle of radioactive shit until I get sick. Who comes up with that shit?" 

I just laughed softly and dog-eared the page of my book, I'd read it later. 

"She asked me to do it to you know." I replied softly, propping my feet up in his lap and setting the book I was holding on the back of the couch. 

"Oh yeah? You told her she was full of shit too, right?" he inquired. 

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope." I said in a non-chalant tone, making sure to pop the P. 

He gave me an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' kind of look and propped his head up on his hand. "You're fucking kidding, right? Why did she want you to get your ass irradiated?" 

"I was helping her write a book, a "Wasteland Survival Guide" kind of book. She wanted to observe the effects radiation had on the body, and I was hurting for caps. So I just went for it." 

"So you're telling me you willingly got radiation sickness." 

I waved my hand at the bookshelf behind me and picked up the journal I had discarded earlier. "Go on and read it for yourself if you don't believe me." I quipped. 

He pushed my feet out of his lap and stomped over to my bookshelf. "Third shelf down, two over." I called out to him and he just grunted in reply. When he had the book in question he smacked me lightly on the back of my head with it, "Move over," he grunted and nudged my side with his knee. I sighed and set down my book once again and and shuffled towards the back of the couch, pulling my knees up to my chest as I went. 

He sat down beside me and curled one arm around my shoulder. "Alright," he tapped the book against my knee "Now explain to me how getting yourself fucking sick helped her with this book." 

I mock sighed again and plucked it from his waiting fingers. Cracking it open I turned to the table of contents and ran my thumb down the bullets. I heard Butch make a pained choking noise before the book was snatched from my hands into his. He started violently gesturing to the contents page before sputtering "Mine fields?!" I laughed at his obvious discomfort and pointed at the chapter that was only marked as 'Mirelurks'. He visibly paled and snapped the book closed before tossing it on the other side of our home. I cried out in mock distress and smacked him lightly on the chest "Hey now! What's gotten into-" He interrupted my train of thought as his fingers dove beneath the t-shirt i wore and started tugging it upward. 

I sputtered and started smacking his arms, "What's the matter with you? Get offa me!" I cried. He snorted in irritation and stood up to pace in front of me. 

"So what you're telling me," he started "Is that not only did you _willingly_ contract radiation sickness. You went through a minefield, fucked around with bandits, and snuck into a Mirelurk den?!" his voice cracked at the last part and I looked up at him, concerned. It was odd that he ever showed this level of emotion towards me, even though we'd been together for years. "Yes, I-" he stopped me with a glare and continued his fevered pacing before running his fingers through his hair and sighing heavily. 

"And you only did this because you were 'hurting for caps'?" he asked, his voice deceptively cool and collected despite his outward appearance. 

"Well, yes. I didn't exactly leave the vault with a goodbye gift of money and supplies. In those early days I did a lot of things that I should regret, but I don't. You want to know why?" He looked up at me and arched his eyebrow. I stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of him. "Because," I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek, "I survived. It got me caps so that I could afford a roof over my head, food in my belly so I wouldn't starve, and ammo to kick ass for another day." He smiled at that last part and I smiled back. "I wouldn't have made it a day outside the vault if it weren't for people like crazy Moira Brown offering me silly missions for a crazy amount of caps. I wouldn't have made it back to you." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face against his chest. 

"I love you, jerk." I grumbled into his jacket. He chuckled and wraped both of his arms around my shoulders. "I love you too, nosebleed." he quipped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and please feel free to review / send in some suggestions for improvement! No such thing as bad criticism!


End file.
